


Second Chance

by Bookworm4life0812



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4life0812/pseuds/Bookworm4life0812
Summary: The War is over, but the fight goes on. The cost has been too great. Hermione is left alone. With the help of Fawkes, a last resort plan is enacted. Now stuck in 1971, can Hermione manage to change the future before it is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out goes to NetsirkElocin for being an amazing beta and reworking this with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would have already been to Hollywood to see the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter.

June 30, 1997

Albus Dumbledore finished his note to Harry and was sealing it shut before sending it to the 6th year boy. He looked down at his blackened hand. How could he be so foolish to try to wear the ring? He knew what it was. Severus had made him a potion that would stop the spreading of the curse, but not for long.

  
Albus knew the end was coming. He knew he had to do whatever he could to protect the wizarding world and Harry. There was already one plan in place. However Albus Dumbledore was not called the greatest wizard alive for nothing.

  
He had spent the last 6 months creating a new spell. One that would change everything if used. He had ingrained it into his phoenix and loyal friend Fawkes.

  
“My dear friend,” he said as he ran his hand over the bird’s feathers. “I fear my time is coming to an end.”

  
Fawkes let out a sad cry.

  
“Oh, never fear friend. It has to be this way. I fear my pride has caused this reaction. I have faith in Harry that this war will end. But, in case of the worst, you know what you must do.”

  
Fawkes flew from his perch and made a sweep around the room before settling at Dumbledore’s feet.

  
“Watch over them all. Make sure they survive. If the worst comes, make sure to give her the notes so that she may fix it all. If Harry falls or the cost too great it will be up to her to save us all from this mess we are in. Harry should be here soon. Soon I will be gone I fear. Remember what you are to do my faithful friend.”

  
Albus pet Fawkes once more when there was a knock on his door. He opened the door to allow the young wizard into his office.

  
“Professor, have you found one?” Harry asked.

  
“Yes, I have.” Albus answered. He did not know how this night would end. He had to trust that if Harry failed that Fawkes would be able to complete his last mission and save them all from destruction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
December 25, 1998 8:00am

  
Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were now the last two survivors of the Order of the Phoenix. The previous day they had received word that Charlie Weasley had been killed while trying to apprehend a former Death Eater. He had been trying to save Andromeda and Teddy. However, he failed and was killed before Andromeda. Poor Teddy, not even a year old, was handed over to Greyback. The Aurors who found them said they could not even bear to look at the mangled body of the baby. Over the past few months, the two barely adult witch and wizard had lost everyone near and dear to them. The battle of Hogwarts had taken from them Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, and Ginny. Even though Harry killed Voldemort, the Death Eaters were still fighting. They took out the rest of the Weasley family and several professors at the funeral service. Eight months later, it was just Harry and Hermione left. They still had the Aurors, but they had lost their families. Hermione had tried to save her parents before running away to find the horcruxes. However, they were found before they even left England. Hermione did not even know about this until the battle ended.

If there was ever a day that they needed a break it was today. Today was Christmas.

The two friends had been staying in Shell Cottage, the previous home of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Hermione woke up early and decided to make breakfast for them. She knew they would not have gifts this year. They had not been able to leave the house in two months since Kingsley was killed, but she would still make today a better day than the one before.

Hermione finished making the eggs, bacon and toast. She called up the stairs for Harry.

There was no answer.

Hermione waited a few minutes before deciding to try to wake him up again. She made her way to the stairs and climbed them silently to the second floor. She stopped in front of Harry's room.

"Harry? I made us breakfast. Please come down. We need to be together today." She said from the other side of the closed door.

There was no shuffle or sound of movement from inside the room. Hermione placed her hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"HARRY!" She cried when she saw the room.

Harry was sitting in a chair by the window. His arm over the side and his eyes opened. Hermione rushed over to her last friend. He was not breathing.

"HARRY! WAKE UP! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME TOO!" She said as she moved Harry to her lap on the floor and sobbed into his hair.

Hermione was still crying when she noticed a letter in Harry's hand. She pulled it out careful not to rip it.

_Dear Mione,_

_I am sorry. I can't do this anymore. It was supposed to end after I killed Voldemort. But it never stops. The dreams are the worst part. I can't sleep anymore. I keep seeing them all. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, my parents, the Weasleys, the professors, and now Teddy. I have had a vial of Dragon Poison for a while. Charlie gave me some in case we were needed it for protection. I swore I would never use it. But I have failed Hermione. I failed to keep Teddy safe. I just can't do it anymore. Please forgive me for leaving you. Sometimes I wonder if you would have been better off never knowing me. You are my best friend. PLEASE Hermione get out of England. Go to America or Bulgaria. Just get out. Please keep yourself safe. England is no more. I love you my sister. Please forgive me_

_Harry_

Hermione was sobbing again by the time she finished the letter.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! We won! Why?!" She yelled out, pulling Harry back into her arms.

Just then, there was a flash of light as Fawkes flew in through the window. He flew down and circled Hermione twice before letting out a soft cry.

Another flash of light brightened the room. Hermione pulled her hands to her face to cover her eyes from the onslaught of light.

Then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione could feel a soft breeze flutter by her face and soft grass under her.

“Am I dead?” She thought to. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Hogwarts in front of her. But this was not the Hogwarts she knew. Hogwarts had been wrecked  after the battle, the towers crumbled on top of one another. Hermione sat up and looked around her. On the ground near her feet she saw two letters. She ripped open the letter addressed to her and read it.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_If you are reading this, then something has gone terribly wrong. I write this now on June 30th, 1997. I know I am to die soon. My goal is to be able to give Harry enough information to succeed in his mission to rid the world of Tom Riddle. However there must always be a backup plan. You are mine. I have spent the last six months creating a new spell that I have keyed to Fawkes. He knows what to do. If you are reading this letter, then one of two things has happened. The first is that Harry has failed and Tom has won. I desperately pray this is not the case. The second is that Harry has won, but the cost has become too great. You may be wondering why I have chosen you for this task and what you must accomplish_

_I knew that you would be the one to survive. I have seen all three of you grow up and become amazing young adults. I fear it had to come down to you and you will understand when I tell you the task._

_The charm I created should have sent you back to the year 1971. June, I believe if my calculations are correct. I know you know the laws regarding time travel, however, desperate times call for the most desperate measures. If my charm has had to be used I would say it is desperate times indeed._

_I know that I have always asked a lot of all three of you, but I am afraid that I must ask one more thing. Change the history of our world Miss. Granger. Save us all. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are too recognizable as their families are very prominent in this time. You, however, as a muggleborn witch, are not._

_Take the second letter with you and deliver it to my younger counterpart. He will help you in your mission._

_Please take care Miss. Granger. Even by your presence time has been altered. Save us all please._

_Albus P.W. B. Dumbledore_

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was reading. Was she really in 1971? She did not know what to think. She remembered that 1971 was the year the Marauders started school. Could she really change the past? 

When she woke up that morning everyone she knew was gone. And, then Harry… Hermione could not bear to think of it.

She picked up the second letter and started walking up to the castle. She passed the courtyard where Dolohov and Bellatrix killed Tonks and Remus. She passed the wall where Ron had fallen. With every step she took, Hermione was reminded of the battle. Everywhere she looked she saw the ghosts of her past. She entered the main doors and was about to walk up the steps when a figure walked out to greet her.

“Ahh, I was just on my way to investigate the sudden shifts in the wards. You see, it had my magical signature and seeing as I am here, I am almost certain that it was not me,” Dumbledore said, as he looked down upon Hermione.

“HEADMASTER!” Hermione shrieked. 

“Hello, dear child. You appear to know me, however I find myself at a disadvantage so let me introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you be?”

“Hermione Granger, sir.” 

“Now then Miss. Granger I feel as though you have a fascinating story to tell me as to how you came to be here. Should we go to my office so you can tell me?” Dumbledore said as he held his arm out indicating that Hermione should follow him. 

“Yes sir.” Hermione said as she fell in step beside the younger headmaster.

The pair quickly made it to their destination at which the headmaster said the password “Spangles”, causing the stone steps to appear. Hermione made her way up the stairs in front of the headmaster. As she opened the door, she saw the brightly colored phoenix perched on his stool.

“Fawkes!” she cried out as she rushed to pet the bird.

Fawkes preened under her loving attention.

“Now that is something I do not see too often. Fawkes only allows those who have shown immeasurable loyalty to pet him. I feel as though I should already thank you,” Dumbledore said from the doorway as he watched the young witch pet his faithful friend.

“Oh, I am sorry sir” Hermione started to apologize.

“Don’t be. Fawkes is also a great judge of a person’s character. If he trusts you, then I will as well. Please have a seat and tell me your tale,” He said as he sat behind his desk the twinkle in his bright blue eyes sparkling.

“I have this for you sir. It is a letter. It will explain why I am here,” Hermione said as she handed him the letter and sat down.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read the contents.

After a few minutes, he set the letter down and took off his glasses before setting them on the paper.

“Miss. Granger, I am very sorry for what has happened in order to bring you here. You must have been through some horrible things. I fear that it has been weighing heavily on my mind for some time now how this will all end. To know it does not end in 20 years is quite unsettling,” Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye gone and replaced with a silent tear. “Tell me, my dear, how bad does it get? I know it must be bad to bring you here.”

Hermione took a breath. “It is bad. There was a battle here at the school and Harry killed Voldemort, but the Death Eaters kept fighting. Hogwarts in my time is close to destroyed. All the professors are dead. So many people die. It was just me and Harry left of the Order. We were in a safe house. It was Christmas Eve and we got word that the last person alive from our friend Ron’s family was killed, as was Harry’s godson. Harry could not take it any longer. He drank a vial of dragon poison. He wrote me a letter telling me that he couldn’t do it anymore. We both lost everyone that we loved and cared for. It was supposed to have ended when Voldemort fell, but they never stopped. The English Wizarding world was gone. There was no more fight left.” Hermione did not notice she was crying until Fawkes flew to her side and laid his head gently on her lap.

“I didn’t even know about this second plan until I arrived and read the letter that you left for me,” Hermione said continuing her story. “I have to change it all. I can’t bear it if everything happens like that again. We can’t lose this war. I won’t let it happen.”

Dumbledore looked upon the young witch tears falling down from his eyes.

“My dear child, I said it before, and I will say it again. Thank you. You have shown remarkable courage and bravery to have gone through everything you have. I will help you in any way possible. It appears the older me has left us with a plan on how to make sure you do not receive any unwanted attention from Tom. Hermione, how would you like to go back to school?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I still don't own Harry Potter

"Back to school, sir?" Hermione asked puzzled.   

"Yes, according to my letter, it appears as though your education has some blank spaces and some inconsistencies from changing professors. My letter also states allowing this that this way you will be ready when the time comes to finish your mission."  

"Why couldn't I just have been sent to that time? Why did I have to be sent all the way back here?" Hermione questioned. She was getting upset. If she could not stop Voldemort for a few more years, then what was the point of her being there now? 

"Miss. Granger, we are dealing with time. Think of it as a lake. A stone thrown into the water will cause ripples to spread throughout. Eliminating one wave of ripples will not help because there are more to follow. Stopping the stone in itself is the only way to make a change. Do you understand? For some reason, I must have thought the rock was first thrown at this time. Think, Miss. Granger. What could be so important that I would send you here?"

Hermione thought carefully. She knew that 1971 was the year that Sirius, Remus, and James all started school. It had to do with them. The timing was just too perfect. That was it! Stop the Mauraders from becoming friends with Peter Pettigrew. If they never become friends, then he never becomes an animagus, and he is never Wormtail, and, therefore, can never betray James and Lily Potter. 

Hermione was sure this was the reason Dumbledore wanted her in this time. She had to make sure Peter Pettigrew would never be close enough to hurt the Potters and spy on the Order.  

"I know the reason, sir," Hermione said with a determined smile coming across her face. 

"Very good. I won't ask since we know time can be a fickle thing. As long as you know why you're here, that should suffice. Now, I have here a deaging potion. Madame Pomfrey does not like keeping this in the hospital wing. It will take you back to the appropriate age. I suppose that afterward we need to come up with a story for you." 

He handed Hermione a vial with silver looking liquid swirling around inside. Hermione gulped down the potion as fast as she could. Within seconds, she could feel herself getting shorter and her teeth growing back out. As fast as it started, it was over. 

Dumbledore handed Hermione a mirror to see herself. 

"Um, Headmaster," Hermione said nervously. "I had my teeth shrunk in my fourth year after a spell hit me. It seems that the potion put them back where they were when I was eleven. Can you shrink them for me?" 

Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled out his wand. "Just tell me when." 

Once Hermione's teeth were straight she sat back down. 

"So, a story for you, my dear. There is a family that I know whose own children have grown. I believe that their youngest just had a son. In any case, they would be more than happy to have you as their daughter. We should, however, hide the fact that you're Muggle-born. They wouldn't mind, but there are many others who aren't as open-minded. We can say that you are a half-blood and are in need of a good home seeing as both your parents have passed away." 

Hermione thought for a second. She had always been proud that she was Muggle-born. But, she knew that the Headmaster was correct. It was dangerous to be a Muggle-born in this time as well. Perhaps not as dangerous as the time she had left, but it was still unsafe. She slowly nodded her head. 

"It is settled. I will write to them in a little bit and ask if they are willing to welcome you into their home."

Hermione smiled as she looked around the room. The last time she had been in the Headmaster's office was during the battle. They had watched Snape's memories in the pensieve. Thinking of Snape made Hermione want to cry. Dumbledore notices this and asked, "Child, what's wrong?" 

" This place holds so many memories for me. I have no idea how I'll do this. Every corner of the school is full of reminders of the war. And the people I have to go to school with will be like ghosts surrounding me. I'm not sure how I will handle knowing what happens to some of them" 

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you removed your memories and placed them in a safe place," Dumbledore said after he pondered the problem before him. 

"Can we really do that? Would it be safe? I don't want to remove them entirely, but it would help with the nightmares and the pain. But how would this affect my task? What if I forget why I need to change things here?" Hermione said. 

"This process will not remove them entirely. You will still know what happened, and what needs to be changed. However, it will be as if the memories are behind a smoke screen, so you do not feel the full force of it," Dumbledore said as he stroked his long white beard. 

 Hermione smiled. Having the knowledge of her memories, without the pain sounded like a dream come true. "Let's do it," she said after a moment.

"Of course, my dear. Would you like me to do it?" 

"Yes, please," Hermione said.

"Just let me just write that letter and send it off before we begin. Hopefully, by the time we are finished we will have their answer. And if need be, we can think of alternative placement for you." 

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a letter. When he finished, it was sealed and gaven it to Fawkes. Once the phoenix flew the window, the Headmaster turned back to Hermione.

"Very well now, stand up. I want you to bring those memories forward into your mind. Each memory will need to be removed separately. Depending on how many memories you would like to extract, this could take some time," Dumbledore said as Hermione stood as he commanded.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have the first one ready," she answered back.

"Very well. Let's begin."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later they were finished. Dumbledore had placed all of Hermione's memories into their vials before securing them in their box.  

"This box will be charmed to only open for your magical signature. Since I doubt that you have your wand, you will just have to place your hand over the lock. I can keep it here if that will make you feel better," He said as he handed Hermione the box. 

Hermione placed her hand over the lock and felt the magic running up her arm.

"Yes, sir, I think that would be for the best. I do not want anyone asking questions about it."

"Very good," he said as he waved his hand over the box and banished it to a safe place. "If you ever need it, just let me know."

Without warning, Fawkes came back through the window. He flew around the room before settling on his perch and handing over the letter he was carrying.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read it.

"Good. It appears, Miss. Granger, that my friends are more than willing to help you out. They are waiting for us now. If you are ready," he said as he held out his arm to apparate them. "It is a nice thing being Headmaster. I can come and go as I please, and I don't have to worry about soot."

Hermione held onto his arm. Before she could ask where they were going, the Headmaster turned his heel.

They landed in front of a picturesque manor house surrounded by a thriving and colorful garden. Hermione looked around as she had never seen a house like this before. She wondered who lived there.

"I believe our hosts are inside waiting for us. Come along now," Dumbledore said pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. 

Hermione followed the Headmaster up to the front door and waited as he knocked. The door opened to a woman who appeared to be about 50 years old, the same age as Hermione's Muggle mother. She had long curly hair that was deep, rich red and bright brown eyes.

"Albus! We were wondering when you would get here. Come in, come in. The rest of the family is in the living room," the woman said with a smile as she guided the pair into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Alexia, thank you for agreeing to take in Hermione," Dumbledore said as he followed the woman down the hall toward what Hermione could only guess would be the living room. There was something familiar about the women that Hermione could not place.

"Oh, Albus you know it's no trouble. With our kids gone, we would love to have another child in the house," she said as she opened a pair of double doors. She walked over to a man who was about her age. Sitting on the couch across from him were two men who looked to be twins and on another couch there was a young woman holding an infant sitting next to yet another man. Everyone in the room had red hair. Hermione gasped.

"Welcome, Hermione, to Prewett Hollow," Dumbledore said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: still dont own Harry Potter. :)
> 
> I am glad to see people excited about the Prewetts. I love them so much and have always wondered why they are not in more stories.

Prewett Hollow. The childhood home of one Molly Weasley.

Hermione could not believe it. Molly never mentioned her parents, and rarely mentioned her twin brothers who were killed in the first war. Hermione was surrounded by the woman who had been a second mother to her and the rest of her family.

"Hermione, this is Percival and Alexia Prewett," Dumbledore said as he held his hand out and pointed at the couple standing.

"Hermione, that's a beautiful name. We are so pleased that you will be joining our family," the man named Percival said, "You can call me Percy or Dad."

"And I am Alexia. Come on in, dearest, and have a seat," Alexia said as she held out her hand for Hermione to hold.

Hermione held onto her hand as Alexia lead her to a small settee where they both sat down. Once both were settled, Alexia began to speak again.

"Those two trouble makers over there are my eldest children, Gideon and Fabian."

As she spoke, the twins stood and made their way over to greet Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Gideon Ferdinand Prewett."

"And I'm the better-looking twin, Fabian Gustav Prewett."

Hermione could tell they were twins; however, Gideon had a small scar under his left eye that made them easier than Fred and George to identify.

"We've always wanted a little sister," said Gideon.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped Hippogriff?" asked the woman Hermione immediately knew as Molly Weasley.

"Oh, now little Molly Lolly. Don't get all upset. Gid was just saying we always wanted a little sister who would not beat us up," Fabian said with a smile as he faced his sister.

"Yes, yes. Well, I always wanted brothers who were not lunatics. But, you can see how far I've gotten with that," Molly retorted

Hermione could not help but smile at their banter. She could clearly see the love that the Prewett siblings had for one another.

"I'm Molly Weasley, formerly Prewett. This is my husband Arthur, and our little son, Bill. He is only seven months," Molly, said as she held up the small child in her arms.

"So, Hermione, how old are you?" asked Percy.

Hermione quickly thought back to the story that she and Dumbledore had thought up in his office. Seeing a newborn Bill Weasley had unsettled her.

"I'm 10 years old, but I will be turning 11 in July," she said quickly.

Alexia smiled. "Oh goody, now I have another girl to spoil. Daughters are the best to spoil."

"Oy!"

"What about us?"

The twins tried to look upset, but the smiles on their faces gave them away.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I love all my children, but there is something special about daughters to a mother," Alexia answered throwing her head back in a laugh at her son's complaints.

"Well then. If everything is settled here, I should be returning to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he stood from the chair he had been sitting on. "Hermione, I will see you September 1. Before I forget, normally you would not get this until your birthday, however, why waste the trip?" He said as he handed Hermione a letter that she instantly recognized as her Hogwarts letter.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said as she held on tight to her second first letter.

"Not at all, dearest. Well, I will take my leave. Goodbye, all," Dumbledore said as he waved and walked out the door.

"Now, Hermione, the Headmaster has told us about the fire and your parents. I understand that you lost everything in the fire?" Alexia said as she put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione and Albus thought the best explanation for her lack of items and family would be best explained by a house fire that happened while she was out.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said softly.

"Oh dear, no need to call me Ma'am. You can call me either Alexia or Mum, darling. Now, I am sure we have some of Molly's old clothes for you to wear and then maybe tomorrow we can head over to Diagon Alley and gather some clothes. I am afraid we won't be able to pick up your school supplies until later in the summer, but we can get you some summer clothes. Would you like that?"

"Yes, ma'am… I mean Mum," Hermione said smiling at the family.

"Perfect. Now then, how about a tour of the house?"

"I would like that very much," Hermione said as she stood to join Alexia.

"We should be going, Mum. Bill is going to be waking to eat soon," Molly said as she also stood with her husband and walked over to her mother and father.

Molly gave her parents each a hug before turning to Hermione "I've always wanted a little sister. I can tell that we'll be very close."

"I hope so, Molly. I was an only child, so I have always wanted siblings."

Molly gave the young girl a hug before saying goodbye to her brothers and leaving with a promise to be back the next day to go shopping with her mother and new sister.

Alexia and Hermione left the room and started walking back down the hallway.

"This is the main entrance hall. You can get anywhere in the house as long as you can find this hall," Alexia said as she stopped in the middle of the hall and waved her hand around before continuing to walk. "Now, over here to the left is the dining room, which we only use for holidays or when we have guests. Too stuffy for my taste. Also, down here is the kitchen. This is where we usually eat. Come along; let's go back to the main hall."

Hermione loved the kitchen; it was big and open. There was a beautiful dining nook in a side room that was surrounded by windows. Through the windows, Hermione could see the gorgeous gardens. She turned around and saw Alexia had already started to make her way back to the hall. Hermione rushed to her side.

"The living room is where we spend most of our time together as a family, but there are a few other places that we could be. Let's go upstairs."

Hermione followed Alexia up the shiny redwood stairs.

"Now, the first floor has a few different places." Alexia stopped in front of one door. "This is Percy's office. If you ever need to find him, he will more than likely be in there. This door here leads to the library," said Alexia as she opened another door.

Inside, Hermione saw rows and rows of books. She gasped at the sheer number of books they had.

"I take it you like to read?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Well, then you are more than welcome to read anything you want from here. If there is something you would like to read but can't find in here, let one of us know. Chances are we have a book on it, but it's just not in the library at the moment."

"You mean there are more books?" Hermione asked amazed. The library already had hundreds of books that spanned from the ceiling to the floor.

"Oh yes," Alexia stated as she watched Hermione's face light up at the prospect of all the new books. "These are just a few of our favorites."

Alexia guided Hermione back out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"There is a bathroom on this floor as well. It's just on the other side of Percy's study. Let's go to the family level now."

Alexia led Hermione back to the stairs and started climbing to the third floor.

"Our suite is down the hall to the right. The kid's rooms are to the left. And, there are a couple guest bedrooms if you go straight ahead," she said as she stood in the center of the hall that split into three directions before turning to her left and walking down the hallway that she indicated was for the children.

"These two doors," she paused as she pointed out two doors that were side by side on the right-hand side of the hall. "Were the twins' suites. Even though they both have moved out, every once in awhile they will come over to spend the night. The room directly across from here was Molly's suite. And next to hers, will be yours."

Hermione and Alexia walked into Hermione's suite. On one side, there was a delicately crafted queen size poster bed with pale blue bedding that matched the walls. Hermione could see a small couch and an armchair placed in front of a fireplace. Off to the side, she could see into a private bathroom. She could see a bathroom with a large tub. Hermione was looking forward to having a nice, hot bubble bath. On the side near her bed, she saw another door that led to her closet.

"Will this be okay, Hermione?" asked Alexia from the doorway. "We can always change the color of the walls if you don't like blue."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She rushed to Alexia and threw her arms around the woman. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Alexia smiled as she returned her new child's embrace. "I'm glad you like it. I'm going to see if I can find some of Molly's old summer dresses that we can alter for you. Then, in a little bit, we will have dinner with Percy and the twins." Hermione released the woman, looking up and smiling at her. After Alexia had left, Hermione sat down on her bed.

She could not explain why she felt so comfortable here. Maybe it was because these were the people who raised Molly, and Molly had helped to raise her. Either way, she was glad to have been placed here.

Even though she would never forget her real parents, Alexia and Percy were giving her the chance to have another set of loving parents. They seemed as loving as Molly and Arthur had been. For the first time since she had arrived, Hermione was happy that she was in 1971.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untill next time lots of love from the Bookworm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So I have a confession, I am JK Rowling...... Yeah that doesnt work. Still dont own Harry Potter

Hermione! Newest little sister. Come and sit between the two best looking Prewett men!"

Hermione had barely walked into the kitchen for dinner when Gideon called out to her. She laughed as Percy and Alexia shook their heads at their son's behavior. Hermione made her way over to the table and sat down. Gideon on her right and Fabian on her left.

Alexia had placed their dinner in front of her; Hermione could see shepherd's pie, green beans, homemade rolls, and carrots.

"This looks fantastic."

"Thank you, dear. The boys love my shepherd's pie. It's my mother's recipe. I taught it to Molly, and I will teach it to you if you would like."

"Yeah, but she won't teach us, will you Mum?" Fabian said as he grabbed himself a helping of the delicious looking pie.

"Of course not. It is a recipe that has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. If you two ever settle down, I will be more than happy to teach your wives."

"Aw, but Mum, we can't all be like Molly and meet our soulmate in school, can we? Besides, would any woman be good enough for your baby boys?" Gideon said smiling at his mother after throwing a wink to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. These twins were really like Fred and George or, maybe it was Fred and George were like their uncles.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked Gideon once he turned back to his plate.

"We are 24. But we'll be turning 25 in September, just a few days after you start school. Molly's only 22, but she's been married to Arthur since she was 20. Granted, they've been together since she was 15," Gideon answered. "We are Aurors, Fabian and I. Mum says we work too much. Molly stays at home with little William and Arthur works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry."

"I still think you two should follow in Arthur's footsteps. Leave the Aurors, get a nice safe job, find a nice girl and give us some grandchildren," Alexia said., both Gideon and Fabian's faces showed expressions of horror.

"No way, Mum. Besides, you have Molly Lolly for grandkids, and now you even have Hermione to spoil rotten as she grows," Fabian reasoned.

"Now dear, you know the boys love their jobs. Besides, the right witch will come along and whip them into shape," Percy said with a small smirk on his face as he kissed his wife's head.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, Hermione, have you ever read Hogwarts: A History?" asked Alexia

"Oh yes, many times. It's my favorite book."

"Good, then, you know all about the houses. Which house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, without a doubt."

The family looked pleased with her answer as Alexia continued, "But surely someone who loves to read as much as you do would want to be in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she thought of a reason to give as to why she did not want to be placed anywhere but Gryffindor. "My father used to say the same thing. But I don't want to learn just to learn. I want to learn so I can use it."

"Good. You'll make a great Gryffindor then, little sis. All of us Prewetts have been Gryffindors, and since you are part of this family it's the only place for you," Gideon said.

"Maybe after dinner Gid and I can take you flying so that you can see the rest of the property," Fabian said as he looked towards his brother who was nodding his head.

"Oh, I don't know. I really don't like flying so much. It's not so much the height but rather, I'm afraid of falling off. I fell from a tree house when I was five and I have never understood how a little piece of wood would ever be stable," Hermione said recalling the tree house in question.

Her father built a tree house for her for her fourth birthday. She had loved that playhouse. One day, she had been climbing alone even though her parents told her not to and she fell from the top. She broke her arm in two places and had to wear a cast for three months. She never went back up to the tree house.

"A Gryffindor cannot be afraid of anything, Hermione. Why don't you ride with one of us? I promise you that we won't let our new sister fall. Mum would kill us if we did," Gideon said, trying to soothe over Hermione's nerves.

The family looked at her for her answer. "You promise you won't let me fall?" she asked looking at Gideon.

"I swear it," he answered.

"Okay then, I'll do it, but if I get scared you have to let me back down," she said after considering it for a few minutes. She could tell it was important to her brothers that she trust them.

"Great. Mum, did Molly leave any jeans here that Hermione can wear for riding?" Fabian asked looking at his mother.

"I did see some jeans. After dinner Hermione, we can make sure they fit and then you can go flying," Alexia said while smiling at newly made plans.

* * *

Two hours later Alexia was standing at the back door leading off of the kitchen. In the distance, she could hear her son's deep laughter and Hermione's high pitched laugh. It was music to her ears. She didn't notice that her husband had joined her until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Everyone seems to have hit it off wonderfully, sweetness," he said.

Alexia leaned back into her husband's chest and laid her hands on top of his.

"I think so. too. I'm glad. That poor girl has been through so much losing her family so young. I hope she likes it here."

"How could she not? She has a whole house to explore, a full library to read, three wonderful siblings including two older brothers who are very protective of their sisters if having Molly taught us anything, and she has you. A wonderful, giving woman to love her as her own daughter."

"You forgot that she also has you, my heart. A terrific father that she can look up to and learn from and compare all other men to."

"Well, if that's the case, then she is never going to have a date. Not that I mind, you know."

Alexia playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh you! How is it Molly ended up married then?"

"That's because even though Arthur was sorted into Gryffindor, the boy is as harmful as a Hufflepuff," Percy said with a smile.

The couple laughed as two broomsticks made their way towards them and landed. Hermione was in front of Fabian on his broom, while Gideon was alone. As they got off their brooms, the boys each put an arm around Hermione and started walking towards their parents.

"See told you, Hermione. We would never let you fall. And you had fun. Admit it," Fabian said.

"Have a good time, loves?" called Alexia.

Hermione brushed the twins arms off and ran towards Alexia to give her a hug.

"Oh yes, it was so much fun! The twins showed me the entire property, including the pond. It was beautiful," she said as she took a step backwards and looked up.

"I'm glad. Now then, how about you and I head off to the library and browse a little before we head off to bed. We have a big day of shopping tomorrow," Alexia said. She was glad to see the huge smile on Hermione's face.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Thank the twins for taking you flying so that we can get going."

Hermione rushed back over to the twins and gave them both hugs. Both men kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time."

"No problem, little one. We'll get you flying like a quidditch star in no time. We tried with Molly, but she is pants at flying, "Gideon said as he looked at his new sister.

"I don't think that I'll ever be that good, but I would like to know how to fly now that I'm not afraid," Hermione said.

"Consider it done," Fabian said as he released the young girl.

Hermione walked towards the back door and went through it. Alexia was holding her hand as the pair of women made their way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wants more I am also on FFN and Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish for it to happen, I still do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Beta love goes to the amazing and wonderful NetsirkElocin.

As the weeks passed Hermione, found herself enjoying her new life more and more. She did not have to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters here. Here, she was just Hermione, the Prewett's ward. The whole family had made her a part of their family, insisting that she call Alexia 'Mum' and Percy 'Dad', and the twins and Molly her brothers and sister. They even were introducing her to little Bill as his Aunty Hermione.

Alexia and Molly were thrilled to have another girl to dress up. The day they went shopping, they spent hours dressing Hermione up in all sorts of clothes.

Percy would often find the youngest member of his family in the library reading. He would always sit with her and discuss whatever it was she was reading. With her love of knowledge and the happiness that radiated from her, it captivated him from the first day he walked in and saw her reading. He found this child easy to love.

The twins were coming around more often as well. They were keeping their promise of teaching Hermione how to fly. By the time July, started four weeks after she had arrived, Hermione was able to fly by herself. The three would often race to see who was faster and Hermione had a feeling that the Twins would let her win more often than not.

Hermione loved it there. She had been afraid that they would be a traditional pureblood family. However, every day Alexia and Percy showed her that blood status meant nothing to them. They didn't even use house elves! Hermione discovered this one day when she walked in on a young woman cleaning up her room. Hermione went to Alexia to ask her who she was. Alexia explained that they never liked the slave bond of house elves. So instead, they hired squibs to work in the manor house. They come in once a week to clean up and are there to help if there is a party of sorts. Alexia explained that many of the squibs she hired had been cast out of their families for not being magical. They would otherwise be cast out of the magical world completely and that was something Alexia could not handle.

Hermione was sitting in the library on July 6th reading about transfiguration when Alexia found her.

"Hermione, love," she said as she approached her.

Hermione looked up from her reading. "Yes, Mum?"

A smile appeared on Alexia's face as she heard Hermione call her Mum. It had been happening more and more as of late.

"Your dad and I have something we would like to discuss with you in his study if you are free."

Hermione nodded her head as she carefully marked her spot in the book before setting it down on the table. She stood up to follow Alexia out of the room and into the office. Once they arrived at the office, Hermione sat down on the armchair as Alexia and Percy sat on the couch across from her.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asked in a small voice, looking up at the couple.

"Oh heavens no, sweet angel," Alexia said shaking her head. "We know that your birthday is coming up. July 11th, correct?"

Hermione nodded. She wanted to always remember her friends, so she had thought of them when she picked her new birthday. Ginny was born on the 11th while Harry was born in July.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about an early birthday gift from us to you, sweetheart," Alexia continued.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione started to say before Percy held up his hand.

"But, we wanted to do this for you. We know that we are your legal guardians; however, we wanted to know what you thought of legally becoming Hermione Prewett. You have already become our daughter in all but name and we would like to rectify that," he said as he held his wife's hand and the couple watched Hermione waiting for her reaction.

"We know that we could never replace your birth parents Hermione, but we would love to be the parents you choose. Our children already think of you as their sister. Like Percy said, we think of you as our daughter already and we want everyone to know how much we love you," Alexia said, looking like Percy's grip on her hand was the only thing keeping her seated on the couch.

Hermione looked at the couple. In the short time she had been in this era, she had fallen in love with this family. A formal adoption would also help keep her safer by making Voldemort think she is a pureblood. With that in mind, Hermione made her decision and looked up to the couple across from her. "I would love for you to adopt me. I want to carry the Prewett name and make you proud of me. I want you to be my parents."

Alexia broke out of her husband's grasp, rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Percy soon followed, wrapping the two women in a three-way hug, safe in his arms.

"You already make us proud, dear one. Moreover, we are thrilled you want this as well. I'll fill out the forms today and send them to the Ministry. It should be cleared just in time for your birthday. We'll have a family dinner to celebrate," Percy said as he tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen from his eyes without being noticed by the women. He failed.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way," he said, ignoring the snickers coming from his wife and daughter. "I think your brothers said they would be here soon to go flying."

Hermione's eyes got big. "That's right. I almost forgot. I better change!" she said as she started to run towards the door. She stopped suddenly and turned around. She ran back to her adoptive parents, giving them one last hug. "Thank you," she said and before either could answer, she ran out the door to get changed for flying with her brothers.

* * *

"Well then Princess, has your birthday been everything you could ever dream of?" Percy asked Hermione after dinner had been eaten; the cake cut and gifts unwrapped.

Hermione was sitting on the floor playing a game of exploding snap with the twins while Molly looked on. Arthur had taken little Bill back to their house and let Molly stay with her new sister.

The adoption papers went through and Hermione Jean Granger had become Hermione Alexia Prewett the day before. After talking it over with Alexia and Percival, Hermione decided she was going to change her middle name as well. Jean was her mother's name. It was a constant reminder of all that she had lost. She also knew that by taking not only the family name but Alexia's name as well, it would better hide her true identity.

In truth, Hermione had never been happier or had a happier birthday. Her true birthday fell during school so her parents were never there. There was just one thing on her mind.

"Oh yes, Dad. Today has been wonderful. But…" Hermione said trailing off.

"What is it, pumpkin?" Alexia asked.

"Well, since you told me of the adoption I have been reading. I have found temporary solutions to my question, but I have yet to find a permanent one," Hermione said as she put down her cards and faced her parents.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked.

"I want to change my hair colour to look more like the rest of the family. Not as bright as the twins or Molly's colour, but more like yours, mum. A dark, rich red colour. That way it's not so noticeable that I'm adopted," Hermione said putting her head down.

She felt Alexia's arms come around her and pull her into her lap as she sat down.

"If that is what would make you happy, my daughter, then we'll do it. However, it doesn't matter to us what colour your hair is. You ARE a Prewett. No matter what anyone says," she said as she held her daughter close.

"You can do it? I've only found spells that will hold for a short time. A couple of hours at most."

"I know just the spell. It's an old spell, but it is one passed down from mother to daughter in my line. If this is what you want, I'll do it for you."

"Yes, please. I know I'm your daughter, I just don't want to go to school and have people asking me why I don't look like you."

"Very well. Let's do it now while everyone is here to see it," Alexia said as Hermione stood up off her mother's lap and followed her into the bathroom on the bottom floor.

"Alright now, you wanted it to be more my dark red right?"

Hermione nodded as she looked at her mother through the mirror above the sink.

"Alright, close your eyes, my dear, and when you open them, you will have the red hair of a Prewett."

Hermione closed her eyes. In truth, she did want the red hair. It would cause far fewer questions, but it wasn't just that. If her hair matched her new family, it would help Hermione to avoid Voldemort's radar even more.

"Alright, dear, all done. And you look gorgeous if I do say so."

Hermione opened her eyes. She saw herself with the beautiful, dark auburn red hair of Alexia. It was still curly, but it looked more like waves of fire now that it was red. With her eyes being a dark chocolate, she looked more like a true daughter of Alexia Prewett.

"I love it, Mum! Thank you!" Hermione said as she turned and gave her mum a hug.

"Alright, let's show your father and siblings now. I think a new family portrait is in order."

The two witches made their way back to the living room to rejoin their family.

Everyone loved Hermione's new hair. The twins said there was no question about it. She WAS a Prewett.

The twins, Molly, and Hermione sat back down on the floor and started another game of exploding snap while their parents watched on with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to tell you all, I created a video for this story. I love doing these and finally decided to do one for this story since it is the one that changed me the most.
> 
> https://youtu.be/rwG6AuBXqBE
> 
> Until Next time Lots of love from the Bookworm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: still dont own Harry Potter

Hermione got dressed the morning of August 20th to go to Diagon Alley. She was excited to see all the differences between the 70's and the 90's.

Instead of her parents taking her, Gideon and Fabian had volunteered; they said she was not going to be around for much longer before she went to school, and they needed to make sure that she lived up to their pranking legend. The Marauders may have been their idols, but their uncles were the ones to blame for Fred and George's pranking gene.

Hermione finished pulling her hair into a ponytail and tying it off with a light green ribbon. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark denim flare cut jeans with a golden belt and a pale green peasant top with belled sleeves that matched her ribbon perfectly. Every time Hermione looked in a mirror she was reminded that she was 11 years old again. Seeing herself in 70s fashions made Hermione remember the first time she went to Diagon Alley with her parents and Professor McGonagall.

Hermione took one last look in the mirror before turning and walking out the doors and downstairs to meet her brothers.

Gideon and Fabian were waiting for her in the main hall. Hermione raced down to greet them.

"All set. How are we getting there?" she asked after giving both her brothers hugs hello.

"Well, Mum told us last time you went it was by floo, so we figured we would apparate there," Gideon said with a smile.

Hermione beamed at her older brother.

"Now, this is a huge secret. Most people think you can't apparate in or out of Prewett Hollow. However, if you have the last name Prewett or have Prewett blood, then you will be able to. Molly can but Arthur can't, and when Bill gets older he will be able to as well because he has the Prewett blood," Fabian said as he linked arms with his sister.

"Really? That doesn't seem very fair. Would your wives be able to apparate in and out of the Hollow?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to look at Gideon.

"Yes. They would have the Prewett name. It's a tradition that many of the older pureblood families have in their homes. It was meant to protect the ladies of the family. Take Molly, for example. If Arthur were ever abusive, she would be able to pick up Bill and bring him here, and Arthur wouldn't be able to follow her. By the time he'd be able to get here by floo, she could've already denied him access."

"I understand. But I don't think you ever have to worry about Arthur Weasley hurting Molly," Hermione said with a smile, remembering the loving couple.

"No, we don't. If anything Molly would be hitting him. I've never understood how in the name of Merlin he was ever a Gryffindor," Fabian said

Hermione stopped walking and looked at both her brothers. "I think he just does not have the traditional reckless bravery that most Gryffindors have. But, I think if anyone ever threatened his family, he would show you very well how he was sorted into Gryffindor," Hermione couldn't let anyone, brother or no, insult the man that helped raise her seeing as he fought bravely and died for them all.

Gideon and Fabian had glanced at each other before Gideon spoke. "You're right. I think he would too. Remember that time, Fabian, that Donahue McLachin insulted Molly when they were in the 5th year. He hit him square in the face IN FRONT OF MCGONAGALL!"

"That was good times. You know, Hermione, you seem to have a knack for understanding people," Fabian said as he walked back over to his sister and linked arms with her once more.

"I just see what I see and speak my mind," Hermione said blushing under their gazes.

"Oh, Merlin. Another Prewett trait in you," Gideon said with a laugh. "Come on. Mum gave us some money to spend on you for your school supplies and then we are going to take you to Zonkos to get you ready for the new year."

* * *

"Okay, dear siblings, the first thing you need, Hermione, is your wand. Let's head over to Ollivanders and get that first," Gideon said as the trio of siblings made their way down the crowded alley.

They walked into the old shop of wands. All around them were boxes and boxes of wands, and standing behind the counter was Garrick Ollivander.

"Ah, the Prewett twins. Maple and dragonheart string and Oak and dragonheart string. How are you two brave aurors today?"

"Oh, we are fine, Mr. Ollivander. We have brought our sister Hermione in today. She'll be starting her first year at Hogwarts," Fabian said as he guided Hermione to the elderly man.

The last time Hermione had seen Garrick Ollivander was after Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters found him quickly and killed him soon after the Battle.

"Ahh, Miss. Prewett. Welcome to Ollivanders. Remember the wand chooses the witch or wizard here. Now then, let me just take some measurements of your wand arm."

A tape measure appeared from behind the shelf and started measuring Hermione all over. Ollivander took down some numbers before sending the tape away and turning to go into the stacks of boxes.

"Try this Maple and Unicorn 9 ½ inches, great for charms."

Hermione took the wand, but nothing happened. No sooner had she held it than it was snatched away from her hand.

"Oak and Phoenix feather, nice and bendable."

The same thing with that wand. And the next 13 wands after that.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a dark red box with a silver lid, and turned to Hermione.

"Try this one," he said as he handed the blood red and white wand to Hermione.

The second the wand was in her grasp she felt the power behind it; it was like welcoming an old friend.

"Hmm, interesting," Mr. Ollivander said as he scratched his chin.

"I'm sorry. What's interesting?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this wand has a dragonheart string, same as your brothers. However, this wand is made of cypress."

"Cypress?" Hermione had only heard of one cypress wand, and that belonged to Remus Lupin.

"Yes. My ancestor Geraint used to always consider it an honor to meet a witch or wizard who was able to bond with a cypress wand. You see, a cypress wand finds their match with witches and wizards who are brave, bold and self–sacrificing. These witches and wizards were unafraid to confront the darkness that lingers, not only in their souls but also the souls of others. Combined with the dragonheart string, this wand is a powerful wand that will be exquisite in defense of yourself and others. I have personally only sold one other cypress wand. In fact, I sold it today to a young man. A very powerful wand you have there, Miss. Prewett. Very powerful, indeed."

Hermione was stunned as she listened to the story behind her new wand. She initially hoped to get her old vine wood wand. However, after hearing the story, it made her realize just how much she had changed from the first time she stepped foot in the shop.

After Gideon had paid for her wand, the siblings walked back out to the alley, which seemed to have exploded with even more people gathering school supplies for the coming year.

"Why don't you get your books, Hermione? I'll go to the Apothecary and get your potion supplies and Fabian can pick out our present for you."

"What kind of present?" asked Hermione, the story of her new wand drifting back into her brain.

"The kind that will be a surprise, monster!" Fabian said as he hit the end of Hermione's ponytail making it move.

"Can't blame me for trying," Hermione said with a laugh.

"If we hurry, we can grab some ice cream before we head over to Zonkos. Then, we can stop at the Leaky for some lunch before heading home. Here, this should cover your books," Gideon said as he pulled out several gold galleons only to put them in a small pouch before handing it to Hermione. "Meet us in front of the bookstore. DON'T go ANYWHERE else. It's crazy here today, and I don't want Mum to skin me alive if you get lost. And once she is done, she will hand me to Dad, who will kill me for letting anything happen to his princess."

"I promise. Only the bookstore," Hermione said. She waved to her brothers as she set off to collect her books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione quickly made her way through the aisles of Flourish and Blotts gathering up the books on her list. It was remarkable similar to the 90's. The only difference was the text for Defence against the Dark Arts. Her letter listed Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts as the approved book for that class. Hermione remembered that Sirius and Remus gave Harry a copy of that book for the DA in their fifth year.

"I guess now I know where they got it from," she thought as she grabbed the black book and added it to the pile in her basket.

She turned down another aisle to go to the counter when she saw a boy with sandy blonde hair reading the back of a book. Hermione recognized him immediately, it was a young Remus Lupin. She knew he was in the alley because of Ollivanders, but did not expect to see him so soon. Hermione decided that now would be the perfect time to start her plan to save the Marauders.

She slowly made her way over to the boy and saw what he was reading. The book was titled "Werewolves and the Danger They Pose". Hermione knew this book. She had a long talk with her adopted Dad and Mum after reading it in the library. Her parents shared Hermione's views on werewolves and told her the best way to defend what you believe is to know what others are saying wrong.

"Excuse me," she said when she was standing next to the boy, causing him to almost drop the book in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?"

"No, I couldn't help but notice the book you're holding," she said pointing at the book. "You know everything in that book is a bunch of lies right? I personally think it is a waste of good paper."

Remus looked at Hermione stunned. Most people believed whatever was written about werewolves. He had never met anyone who did not. "You've read this then?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, my parents have it in their library. They say the best way to prove your point is to know what others are saying. Although, they agree with me that everything in that book is a travesty. Werewolves are not monsters, they are humans who have no control over what happens to them once a month."

"You really believe that?" Remus asked unsurely.

"Of course! By the way, my name is Hermione Alexia Prewett. It's nice to meet you. Are you going to Hogwarts this year, too?" she said as she held out her hand.

Remus set the book back on the shelf before shaking her hand. "Remus Lupin. Yes, I am, first year. You too?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah, I'm here with my twin brothers. They sent me in here to get my books while one gets my potion items and the other is getting me a surprise. I don't know what it could be my birthday was last month."

"I'm here with my parents. You have twin brothers? That must be cool. I'm an only child."

Hermione smirked, "Actually, I'm the youngest of four. My brothers and sister already graduated."

The pair made their way to the counter where they paid for their books and walked outside to wait for their chaperones.

Soon Hermione heard a woman's voice calling out Remus' name. She turned and saw a woman and a man walking towards them. They both had Remus' sandy blonde hair, although the man's looked to be turning gray.

"Hello Remus dear, did you get all your books?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Mum."

"Oh, who is this? Hello. I'm Margaret Lupin and this is my husband, Lyle."

Hermione shook both their hands saying, "My name is Hermione Prewett. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

"Prewett, you say? Any relation to those two trouble making aurors Gideon and Fabian Prewett?" Lyle Lupin asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Those are my brothers. They are here with me today. Do you know them?"

"Yes, I do. I work in the Ministry and not a day goes by where those two are not doing something."

"Right you are, Mr. Lupin, but you know you wouldn't have us any other way," spoke Gideon as he made his way towards his sister. Hermione smiled at seeing him. "Get all your stuff then, sis?"

"Yup. All my books are accounted for."

"Good. Now we can wait for Fab-"

"I'm right here!" called Fabian as he pushed his way through the crowds to join his siblings. "Oh hey, Mr. Lupin. Nice to see you today. Is this your boy?"

Lyle Lupin smiled as he placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Yes, it is. He's starting his first year at Hogwarts come September 1st."

"Great. Maybe he can keep an eye out on our little sister here and make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble," Gideon said teasingly.

"ME? Cause trouble? I think you have me confused for you, dear brother," Hermione said trying to wear a mask of innocence.

The Lupins laughed. "Oh boy, I think the kids will have fun this year," Lyle said. "We better be going, though, have a lot to do before the train."

Lyle and Margaret shook both Gideon and Fabian's hands while Hermione spoke to Remus.

"Remus, want to sit on the train together? That way we aren't alone and we each have a friendly face to see."

"Sure, Hermione!" Remus said grinning ear to ear. "I'll see you then!" he called out as he joined his parents who had started to walk away.

Hermione turned back to face her brothers, they were both snickering at her.

"What?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her brothers.

"Oh nothing, just it is cute to see our little sister in love," Fabian said as he slung an arm over Hermione.

"What? In love with Remus? No, he's my friend. I caught him reading one of those horrid books about werewolves."

"Oh Merlin, did you yell at the poor kid?" asked Gideon. The whole family had heard about Hermione's fit when she first read the anti-werewolf literature.

"No!" Hermione said smiling. "Hey Fab, where is my present?"

"Already at the house. Let's go and get ice cream before we finish up," he responded.

The group of siblings made their way to Florean Fortescue's. Hermione stopped to look at the group gathering at Quality Quidditch when suddenly she was knocked down to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, you know courtesy dictates you at least apologize when you knock someone over!" she called out after the person who'd knocked her down; it was a young boy walking with his mother.

The boy had mousy hair and was short and plump. Whereas his mother was tall walking and too skinny with the same mousy-colored hair. Hermione took note of the woman's sour face as she turned and faced Hermione, who was still on the ground after being knocked over.

"Excuse me? Surely your parents taught you that courtesy dictates that you do not get in the way of those who are better than you. Or are you a Mudblood brat and, therefore, have no manners at all?" the women said looking down at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Gideon called out as they rushed to her side. "Are you okay? We looked back and you were gone."

"I'm all right. I just got knocked over."

"Oh, that explains it. You must be a Prewett," the woman sneered.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pettigrew," Gideon said teeth clenched. "Explains what, may I ask?"

"I was just telling the little brat there that she should not get in the way of her betters."

Fabian had to put his hand on Gideon to stop him from going after his wand to curse the woman.

"Well, I'm sure if Hermione sees anyone who is better than her she will move. Is this your son then?" Fabian asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, this is my baby boy Peter. He is finally going to uphold his family legacy at Hogwarts," Mrs. Pettigrew said as she placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You must be so proud," Gideon said forcing the words through his teeth.

"Yes, we are. But we really must be going. I would like to get out of here as fast as we can. Too many Mudbloods and riffraff running around the streets."

Peter had not said anything up to this point, but the way he was staring at Hermione and her brothers confirmed he held the same ideas as his mother.

"We'll be sure to tell Arianna you said hello," Fabian said as the mother and son turned to walk away.

This caused the woman to falter in her step before she continued on without so much as looking back.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fabian asked as he knelt down to inspect his sister.

"Yes. I just scratched my hand a bit when I fell. Who was that? And why did you tell her we would say hello to Ari for her?" Hermione asked as Gideon helped her up off the street. Arianna was one of the squibs that their mother hired to help clean the house once a week. She was a sweet girl who was barely 20 years old.

"That was Eden Pettigrew and her brat son, Peter. Arianna is her daughter. When she was born a squib, they gave her to their servants and had her working from the time she was seven years old. She finally ran away when she turned seventeen and came to the Hollow. She told Mum what happened and said she had overheard Eden talking about Mum and how she keeps her house. Eden Pettigrew is the worst kind of person around. Her son, Peter, has never stood up to her. They have it drilled into his head that he is special," Gideon answered as he looked to where the mother and son stood just moments before. "From what we have heard though he is nothing but a spineless little snake. Don't let his soft appearance fool you."

Hermione thought about all this. No one had ever mentioned that Wormtail had a sister. Chances were no one knew. Perhaps Molly had, but by the time she got involved with the Order it was the second time around. The Marauders must have vouched for him the first time. That would explain why no one thought anything of him.

"Let's go get your hands cleaned up and then get our ice cream. Okay?" Fabian asked.

The siblings set off to the ice cream parlor. Hermione was deep in thought over the information she just learned and how she could use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone want to read ahead, I am also on fanfiction.net and am much farther ahead in this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I love the Marauders and that whole time period. To that extent there is a new group on facebook that was started by the incredible ShayaLonnie, that I am beyond honored to be an Admin for. It is called the Shrinking Shack Society. Come and check us out. We play games and post quizes and just have a lot of fun. Cant wait to see you there!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own a truck... Not Harry Potter. Sorry.

September 1st came and Hermione was even more nervous than the first time she went to Hogwarts. This time, it wasn't that she would be learning magic that had her stomach in knots, but rather that she would be with Harry's parents and the Marauders.

The whole family had turned out to Kings Cross station to see Hermione off to school. Gideon and Fabian had already put Hermione's trunk on the train, leaving Hermione with her new tawny owl, Jewel. The owl had been the surprise her brothers had gotten her when they went to Diagon Alley. They said they wanted to get lots of letters from Hermione about how school was going, if anyone was bothering her, and most importantly if she ran out of Zonko's products. True to their word, the twins had spoiled Hermione with all sorts of things from the joke shop and made her swear that she would cause as much mischief as possible without getting caught. If she did get caught, she couldn't tell Mum or Dad where she got the items.

She had already used Jewel to send a letter to the Headmaster asking for a meeting when she returned to the school. She wanted to warn him about the diadem hiding in the building, as well as the basilisk currently slithering away in the depths. He told her that he would agree to meet her after the welcoming feast.

"All right. Do you have everything?" her Mum inquired as she fiddled with her purse strap. "You write to us tonight and let us know what house you got sorted into. Okay? We will be proud of you even if you don't get sorted into Gryffindor."

"I will. Thanks, Mum, but I'm getting into Gryffindor. Just like the rest of my family," Hermione answered, as she held on tight to her adopted mother.

She let go of her Mum and stood in front of her Dad.

"We love you, Princess, and are so proud of you," he beamed as Hermione also gave him a hug and he returned it giving her a kiss on the top of her curly hair that was pulled into braided pigtails.

Hermione then turned to Molly, Arthur and her little nephew.

"And don't forget to write to your big sister. Not just your nephew, you hear me!" Molly said with a laugh. To Hermione, it was the strangest thing, her relationship with her now older sister. Before Molly had always been a sort of mother hen, but now she was less likely to get on Hermione's case about something and talk to her about makeup and music. In many ways, she reminded Hermione of Ginny.

"I will and you will send me pictures of Bill, right?" She asked.

"Of course!"

Hermione was handed her young nephew and she put her head down to his and nuzzled his head, trying to retain that baby smell of his before she handed him back to his parents.

"Remember what we said, Pippi. We want lots and lots of letters from you," Gideon said as he and Fabian both hugged Hermione creating a sort of Hermione sandwich.

"I will write if you stop calling me Pippi. I don't look like Pippi Longstocking," Hermione declared after she was let go.

"Oh, but with your hair in those braids…"

"You really do. Perhaps we should just call you Pip," the twins teased, resorting to finishing each other's sentences the way Fred and George used to.

"PIP. PIP!" cried Bill as Hermione cringed. She had been trying to get the small child to say Hermione but had no luck.

Everyone laughed. "See? Now it has to be your name. Bill has declared it so," Gideon laughed as he tousled the child's hair.

"Ugh," Hermione sighed, resigning herself to the new name. "I better get on the train. I promise to write to you all."

And with that she re-hugged every member of her family and turned to step onto the train.

The first thing Hermione did once she was on board was to find Remus. She found him sitting in a carriage with two other boys as another boy with jet-black hair and a girl with vibrant red were leaving. She knew instantly that she had just seen Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

"Hello, Remus," she said as she walked into the carriage and closed the door.

"Hey, Hermione. Ready for Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the Gryffindor common room."

"What makes you think you'll be Gryffindor?" questioned the boy sitting across from her.

Hermione almost lost her breath as she stared into the hazel eyes of one James Potter. Everyone was right. Harry looked exactly like his father except the eyes. Hermione knew that the other boy had to be Sirius Black.

"Because I won't accept anything else. My whole family have been Gryffindors. My father says it's our red hair. We are already half the house colors, so we go there automatically," Hermione explained as she held out her hand to James. "Hermione Prewett. Pleased to meet you."

James took her hand. "James Potter. And this here is Sirius Black, but don't let his name fool you. He is nothing like his family."

"I'm glad," Hermione said with a smile as she shook Sirius' hand.

"Prewett?" James repeated as he looked at Hermione. "Any relation to the Aurors Gideon and Fabian Prewett?"

"My brothers," Hermione beamed.

"Wow, your brothers are legends. My Dad used to be an Auror and now he works in the academy teaching. He brought me in one day and I met those two. They told me all about the stuff they pulled when they were in school."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, they are quite the pair. They bought me a ton of things from Zonkos and demanded that I hold up the Prewett name by pulling the best pranks ever."

"Wicked" Sirius proclaimed.

Just then, the door to the carriage opened and standing in the doorway was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Yes, we do. I don't want to sit with a spineless jellyfish who thinks he is better than everyone else," she growled.

"YOU!" Peter acknowledged angrily. Quickly his meek-mannered expression turned into a hateful sneer.

"Yes, me! Why don't you go sit with the Slytherins or if they won't have you, I am sure you can find some Hufflepuffs to sit with. But you should be careful, you might get some riff raff on you!" Hermione said as she stood toe to toe with the chubby boy.

Peter turned and walked out of the carriage. After he had disappeared, Hermione slammed the door behind him.

"Umm, not that was not totally cool and all, but what was that about?" Remus questioned Hermione after she sat back down in the seat next to him. James and Sirius were also staring at her trying to make up their minds.

"After you left Diagon Alley, I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Mr. Pettigrew and his mother. They knocked me over and then insulted my family calling us riff raff after asking if I was a Mudblood, who didn't know any manners. My brothers told me that the whole family is rotten and Peter worships his mother. Not everyone knows this because they claim Peter is their only child, but his mother had two children. Their eldest is a girl named Arianna. She was born a squib. As soon as she was seven years old, they put her to work as a servant and kept her there until she was 17 and ran away to Prewett Hollow to my Mum," Hermione said. She could see the boys eyes getting bigger and bigger as she told her tale. "He is the worst kind of person. He will never be able to stand up for himself and goes to whoever has the power according to my brothers, just like his father."

"I hope he doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor. I would hate to have to share a dorm with him," James said.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "He sounds like my little brother Reg. My brother is a complete mummy's boy. He''ll start next year, but the little brat just can't wait to be in Slytherin and make mum proud."

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Remus asked. For the briefest of moments, Hermione saw his green eyes flash to a bright amber.

"No, I only scraped my hands a little. My brothers fixed me right up," Hermione stated reassuringly while showing Remus her hands that had healed.

"Good," Remus said with a smile on his face.

"You never have to worry about us knocking you down," James vowed as he sat back into the seat.

"Oh, don't worry. My brothers decided after that that I should learn how to defend myself without a wand. If you do I'll just kick you," Hermione said teasing the carriage rang out with laughter, and soon the four 11-year-olds were talking and laughing about the upcoming school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Kudos to NetsirkElocin for being an amazing Beta!!!!
> 
> Everyone should go to Facebook and checkout The Shrieking Shack Society!! It is an amazing group started by ShayaLonnie, that I am honored to be an admin on. We are all about our favorite group of trouble makers The Mauraders!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dont own Harry Potter.

Hermione almost cried out when she saw Hagrid standing tall as they walked towards the gatekeeper, it was only when she remembered he didn't know who she was that prevented her. With a sigh, Hermione quickly ran to catch up with the boys.

Hermione soon found herself on a small four person boat with Remus, James, and Sirius as they made their way to the great stone castle of Hogwarts. She saw that Peter was by himself in a boat and Hermione didn't even try to repress the grin of satisfaction she felt.

As the doors to the Great Hall were opened by Professor McGonagall, Hermione heard whispers and gasps coming from all around her, as the sheer magnitude of the castle settled into the other first years. While the group of nervous first years made their way down to the front of the room, Hermione looked at the head table. Sitting in the center was Dumbledore. He saw Hermione watching him and gave her a small nod of acknowledgment.

The sorting hat opened its mouth to start to sing and Hermione let her eyes drift around the room. At the Slytherin table, she saw many familiar faces including Lucius Malfoy. Sitting there proud as a peacock with his prefect badge pinned on his robes.

Hermione also saw Narcissa Black a little ways down the table. Also among the faces Hermione saw Travers, Dolohov, McNair, and Rowel. It hadn't slipped Hermione's mind that they would be here at the same time as she would, but seeing them sitting there was a whole different thing.

Hermione felt a nudge in her side and she turned to find Remus looking at her. Hermione turned her attention back to the sorting just in time to see Babbles, Joren sorted into Ravenclaw.

As expected Black, Sirius; Lupin, Remus, and Potter, James were all sorted into Gryffindor along with Evans, Lily; Greenhorn, Alice; and McKinnon, Marlene.

The thing that shocked Hermione was Pettigrew was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione had to hold in the laughter that came with the knowledge that Peter would never be able to get close to the Marauders, and even better he didn't get into Slytherin like his mother expected.

Soon Hermione heard McGonagall call out "Prewett, Hermione."

Hermione made her way up to the stool and sat down.

"Ahh Miss Prewett or is it, Miss Granger, how are you this evening?" the hat said in her head.

"Of course you would know who I am," Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, besides being smart and able to see it, I was in the office when you arrived."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"It's okay many do. That's the life of a hat. I am afraid not many people remember that you are there. I suppose you want to be back in Gryffindor?" the hat asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione answered.

"You are cunning and ruthless as well as intelligent. You would do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw as well."

"NO! I need to be in Gryffindor! I AM A GRYFFINDOR!"

"No need to shout in your head, you know. Alright, if you're sure."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled across the hall. Hermione quickly took the hat off her head and went to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Remus.

* * *

After the final plate was cleared, the first years were shown their new dorm common room and were told to settle in for the night. Hermione knew she could not put off going to the Headmaster any longer. She quickly wrote out a small note on a piece of parchment and rolled it up, before standing to make her way out of the common room.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione heard Remus call out "Where are you going?"

Hermione turned around and saw the boys gathered around a table playing a game of Gobstones.

"My parents asked me to send them a letter to let them know where I was sorted. I promised them I would send it tonight since my brothers and sister and her family will all be at the Hollow having dinner," she said as she showed Remus the letter, hoping they would buy the story.

"Oh, okay. When you come back, do you want to play a game with us?"

"Sure. I will be back as soon as possible," she said as she waved goodbye and turned to walk out the portrait hole.

Hermione knocked on the doorway of the headmaster's office, having been given the password in the return letter.

"Come in," she heard Dumbledore call. Hermione opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Ah, Miss Prewett. I trust you have found your common room cozy? I must say I have always loved the first night in the Gryffindor common rooms."

"Yes, sir. I have always felt at home there," Hermione said before remembering why she was there. "Sir, I need to tell you about some major issues. The first is the fact that Voldemort has made Horcruxes. By the time we found out, he had a total of seven made, and five were still useable. I believe in this time he has five made. The locket of Slytherin, the cup of Hufflepuff, the diadem of Ravenclaw, a diary from when the Chambers of Secrets was last opened and possessed a first year, forcing them into opening the chamber again, and a ring. The ring has the resurrection stone in it, however trying to use it will kill you. It is vital that you do not attempt to wear the ring Headmaster. The diary and the cup were destroyed by a basilisk fang. The basilisk was killed by Harry in our second year using the sword of Gryffindor. Since it is goblin made it took in the venom and we used that to destroy the locket and ring. The diadem was destroyed by fiendfyre. I honestly don't know where the locket or the cup would be at this time. The diary was given to Lucius Malfoy, and the cup was given to Bellatrix Lestr- um Black. The diadem is hidden in the Room of Requirments. The ring is in the old Grunt house. And I have no idea where the locket is until 1978," Hermione finished, trying to remember if there was anything of importance that she needed to tell Dumbledore at this time.

"Well, thank you, Miss Prewett. I will keep these things in mind. However, as you pointed out, we do not know where most of the Horcruxes are, and while I am not happy about a basilisk living in my school, I see no reason to harm it at the moment. Tom Riddle is the last heir of Slytherin and once we are able to destroy the diary then there will be no way of anyone calling upon it," Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair with his hands on his lap. "Now, concerning the Diadem, I see no reason to move it just yet. If we are too quick in taking action then Tom may become aware of our intentions, therefore turning to a path that we have no way of predicting."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "So you mean that we aren't going to do anything at all to prevent the grim future I have seen and lived!?"

Dumbledore looked at the young girl in front of him. "I would not say that nothing has changed since you arrived, would you? A family of three children has grown to a family of four. A young woman who was the only girl now has a younger sister to dote on. I also noticed that you have found some new friends in your house. Remember what I told you when you first arrived here. We are looking for that first stone. If we act too soon, we change nothing and could end up making things worse."

Hermione thought of everything that Dumbledore had just said. It was true that Hermione had already changed history by not allowing the rat to get close enough to the marauders to do any damage.

"They are wonderful. I guess I understand why you want to wait to do anything major against Voldemort. We have to see the big picture. If we go after one or two now, then Voldemort could move the remaining ones elsewhere, or create more."

"Excellent, Miss Prewett. And it will be a few years, I'm afraid before we can do anything like what you are suggesting. Miss Prewett, most people, never have the chance to repeat their childhoods. To see what they become and get to redo it all. Though I know a good number of witches and wizards alike who would like to. Might I make a suggestion? Enjoy your second chance. It truly is a great gift. Have fun with your friends. You might have lived for 19 years, but right now you are only 11 years old. According to my letter and what you have told me tonight, we could not do anything about the Horcruxes until 1978 at the earliest, without tipping our hand. Enjoy your time before that. Use those prank items that I know your brothers bought you. Have fun."

Hermione didn't know what to think about this. She had spent her childhood after age 11 protecting Harry in all their adventures. She rarely saw her parents and lost them completely before the war ended. Bellatrix made sure that she knew what happened to them. The nightmares got worse after learning what became of her parents. She had lost more people in her eight years of being a witch then she had in the 11 years before that. She saw just how much the elder Dumbledore had given her.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said trying to smile. "If that is all, I have to post a letter to my parents and get back to the common room before curfew."

"I hope it's all right, but I have already written your parents to say where you were sorted and give them your love. I told them that I wanted to check up on you since I last saw you."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

"Remember what I said," Dumbledore stated as he stood up from his chair. "Enjoy this second chance that you have been given."

"I will, sir. Thank you. Goodnight, Headmaster."

"Goodnight, Miss Prewett."

After Hermione had closed the door behind her, Albus Dumbledore took out the letter that was addressed to him from his future self and read the bottom paragraph.

_I could have sent Hermione back to the correct time. However, I find myself feeling guilty. If she has to go back, she will go from one tragic situation to another. I have asked too much of these children because I had no other option. Now, I must ask Hermione to do the unthinkable and break laws to save us all. Yes, I could have timed the spell to take her to 1978 but I feel as if I owe her this time. She deserves to have a childhood without the threat of Tom Riddle hanging over her. She deserves time to grieve for those who have died and time to create a better life for herself. She will never be able to return to 1998. This is something I believe she knows in her heart. She will be changing everything. By dropping her off in 1978 without any friends or family to rely on would be too much to ask of her. I implore you to allow her this time. She is a headstrong young woman and might fight you on this. But it is imperative that she is given this._

_Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_

Albus folded the letter back up and placed it back in the book where it had been.

"I agree. She needs this time," he said to an empty office.

He stood from his chair and with a wave of his hands extinguished all the candles in the room, as he turned to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story. If you are on Facebook come and check out The Shrieking Shack Society!! It is an awesome group dedicated to the wonderful Marauders


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own Harry Potter. Please see bottom author note. :)

By the time the Christmas holidays came around, anyone who saw the four friends would have sworn that they had grown up with each other. They sat together during classes and meals, Quidditch games and studying. It was not uncommon to find the four friends in a corner of the common room planning their next big prank.

With the help of the Marauders, Hermione had kept the promise she'd made to her brothers. She had lived up to the Prewett name of pranking. While James and Sirius liked to go after Snape, and Remus would rather be behind the scenes, Hermione's favourite person to prank was none other than the Rat King Peter Pettigrew himself. Hermione figured she would ease up on the rat for a while after they returned from their holidays.

A couple of weeks before the start of their vacation Sirius received a letter from his parents telling him he should stay at the castle, and James immediately invited him to go to Potter Manor.

The group got off the train, still laughing at the prank they had just pulled on a carriage full of Slytherins and looked around for their parents, Hermione could not see her Mum or Dad but did see the bright red hair of her brothers and sister waiting for her.

"Gid, Fab, Molly, what are you guys doing here? I thought Mum and Dad were picking me up? Is everything alright?" she asked, as she got closer to her siblings.

"Of course it is Pip," Gideon reassured her as he pulled his sister into his arms for a hug.

"We just wanted to pick you up," Fabian said as he copied his brother and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"We wanted to take you to Diagon Alley to pick out some Christmas gifts," Molly finished explaining after she too received a hug from the smallest member of the Prewett family.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I was trying to figure out what to get from a magazine, but nothing I found was good enough," Hermione said.

Suddenly and with lots of noises, James, Remus and Sirius came walking up to her; behind them were Remus' parents and another couple she had to assume were Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Lupin. It's good to see you again," Hermione said as she looked up at Remus' parents.

"And we are so glad to see you as well, Hermione. Remus has told us how good of a friend you have been to him," Margaret Lupin said with a smile for the young witch.

"Hermione," James spoke from her side making Hermione turn to look at him. "These are my parents, Dorea and Charlus Potter." The couple behind James beamed at the friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Potter," Hermione replied, introducing herself to the elder couple.

"The pleasure is ours. Tell me, is what my son says correct? Do you actually force him to study?" Charlus inquired with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. The four friends loved playing tricks, but Hermione did indeed put her foot down and made the boys study after one of their homework assignments came back filled with red marks. "Only when they do not do so willingly," Hermione answered.

"Good. Having fun and playing pranks is fine, but your education should be important to you all," he said approvingly to Hermione.

"Oh, where are my manners? Mr and Mrs Potter, these are my siblings. Gideon, Fabian Prewett and my sister, Molly Weasley," Hermione said using her hands to indicate each member of her family.

"Ah yes, I remember the Prewett twins from the academy. Tell me, boys, you aren't giving old Moody too much of a hard time, are you?"

"Oh, not too much. Besides, the old man loves us," Fabian said.

"Anyway," Dorea said stopping her husband from continuing his conversation about Alastor Moody. "We wanted to invite Hermione and Remus to our annual New Year's ball at the manor. I am afraid that James has been bored at the last few we have held. Perhaps if he had his friends there, he would be entertained."

"Oh I'm afraid we already made plans to visit a sick family friend that night," Margaret said quickly looking from her husband to her son and back again.

Hermione knew the cycle of the moon. She knew that December 31st happened to be the night of the full moon. There was no way for Remus to attend lest his secret got out. Hermione was the only person so far that year that noticed Remus disappearing once a month. Hermione wanted to help him, but then she would have to explain how she knew his secret. That was something she didn't care to do just yet.

"Oh well, that's a shame. Maybe next year. What about you, Hermione? Would you like to attend the ball?" Dorea asked as she turned and looked at Hermione.

"I would have to ask my parents but if they say I can, I would be honoured."

"Oh, come on, Pip. You know Mum and Dad will let you go," Molly teased smiling.

Hermione shut her eyes at the nickname.

"PIP?" Sirius said his face filled with silent laughter. "Why Pip?"

"Because our dear sister here looks like Pippi Longstocking when she has her hair in braids," Fabian said trying to hold in the laughter and failed when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

Soon everyone was laughing. The Marauders were clenching their sides trying to remain upright.

"I do not look like Pippi Longstocking, Fabian," Hermione said clenching her teeth.

"Yes, you do," Molly said as she attempted to get her laughter under control, "But we'd better hurry to Diagon Alley, little Bill has been asking when he will get to see his Aunty Pip again. Mum and I can take you shopping for a dress for the ball."

"Oh tell me you are not letting your son call me Aunty Pip."

"I tried to get him to stop, but you know how cute he is with those big eyes. I couldn't help it."

Hermione tried to resign herself to the fact that there was no way she was ever going to get rid of that nickname when it came to her family.

Once everyone had stopped laughing she gave each of her boys a hug goodbye and told them she would send their gifts soon.

"Mr and Mrs Lupin, it has been wonderful to see you again. And Mr and Mrs Potter, it has been lovely to meet you. I will send an owl letting you know my parents decision about the ball," she said as she shook the hand of each adult.

The siblings made their way to the floo connection and Gideon sent Hermione's trunk to the Hollow before they each stepped into the fireplace and vanished to Diagon Alley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So where to first?" Hermione asked once they were out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well," Gideon said, "How about you and Molly do some shopping while Fab and I pick up the gifts we have in mind for you girls, then one of us can take you shopping for Molly afterwards."

Hermione looked at Molly, who was smiling and nodding her head. "Okay," she agreed.

"Oh, don't get anything for Mum or Dad. We have an idea for a gift for them," Fabian said before the girls headed off.

"You aren't going to tell us what it is, are you?" Hermione asked

"Not yet. Trust us. They will love it," Gideon answered.

Hermione shook her head at the twins and linked her arm with Molly's as they set down the alleyway to go Christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so im so sorry I have not updated lately. I have been super busy being an admin of Shrieking Shack Society on Facebook. Come and check us out if you are over 18 and love the Mauraders as much as we do!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by her Christmas presents; she had been woken up that morning at seven by her very adorable yet thunderous one-year-old nephew. Apparently, he had taken the responsibility of making sure that everyone knew it was Christmas, he did this to everyone in the house. To make things easier, everyone had slept in their old rooms the night before.

Hermione looked at all the gifts she had received from her friends and family. Lily sent her some muggle treats as well as the collected works of Jane Austen. Alice had given her some hair clips since Hermione was always losing hers. Marlene had found a beautiful smelling perfume that Hermione had put on at once.

The Marauders had each given her an assortment of treats including Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, and an enormous supply of Sugar Quills. Most surprisingly, Hermione had also received a gift from the Potters. They had given her a beautiful set of three quills in an intricately crafted box. Inside Hermione had found a peacock, an eagle, and a phoenix quill. Each one was beautiful and different from the others.

But the best gifts, in Hermione's mind, had come from her family. The twins had given each of their sisters a bracelet that had their birthstones. The bracelets were almost identical except Hermione's had rubies and Molly's had opals. Engraved on each of them were the letters GFMH, which the twins told the girls stood for Gideon, Fabian, Molly and Hermione.

"That way when you are at school, you can never forget us," Fabian said as he helped Hermione put the bracelet on.

Molly had knitted Hermione a beautiful jumper in Gryffindor red that had a big P in the center for Prewett. Hermione couldn't help but think that the first sweater Molly had made for Harry looked very similar to the one she was now wearing.

Her parents had given Hermione her favorite gift of the day, Hermione had thought she had opened all of her gifts when her mum and dad handed her a small square package. "What's this?" she asked as she took the box from her father.

"Open it and see, Princess. This is our gift for you," Her father told her as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

Hermione opened the box and gasped; inside was a gorgeous necklace. It had a simple chain, but the star hanging off of it almost made Hermione cry; the Prewett Family Crest. Hermione started to cry as she turned the piece over and read on the back.

_To our darling Princess Hermione_

_With love, Mum & Dad_

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she held her parents close to her in a hug.

She held her hair as her dad put it around her neck.

After the emotions had calmed down a little, Gideon pulled out the great present the kids had all purchased for their parents.

It was a wizarding painting of the Prewett children sitting on the floor laughing; Fabian had his arms around Molly while Gideon had his around Hermione, their parents loved it and it was now hanging above their fireplace.

Hermione was now sitting on the floor of the living room watching Bill play with his new stuffed dragon she had selected for him. Arthur was reading an instruction manual to his new hot plate. Molly was talking with their mother and father while the twins were playing a game of chess.

Hermione felt a sudden pain in her chest as she remembered the Christmas morning she had found Harry's body. Soon flashes of the bloody faces of her friends and family started playing in her mind. Hermione felt the sting of tears welling up. She excused herself quickly saying that she just needed some air. She grabbed her winter cloak, walked out to her tree and sat down before the tears started rolling down her face.

She had found the tree over the summer and had spent many hours reading books in its shade; it was probably her favorite spot in the whole garden.

She didn't know how long she'd been out there, but she soon heard the sound of footsteps crunching across the snow. She looked up just in time to see Molly sit down beside her. "You okay, Hermione?" she asked, "You know you can tell me anything. That's what a big sister is there for."

"It's nothing, Molly Lolly," she said as she tried to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Don't tell me it is nothing. You are clearly upset. Please talk to me," Molly said as she grabbed Hermione's hands from her face.

"It's just… I can't help thinking of my first family today. I love you all so much and you are my family now but…" Hermione trailed off.

"You miss them," Molly said, her eyes full of understanding. "It's okay to be sad sometimes, you know. Everyone understands. You went through something horrible. Missing them on days like today is natural. Tell me about them. What would you do for Christmas before you came to the Hollow?" Molly asked.

Hermione thought back to some of her favorite Christmases at the Burrow. "We would drink hot chocolate by the fireplace and tell stories to one another. Once it got dark, if it was snowing, we would bundle up in our sweaters and blankets and sit on the front porch watching as it fell until we were too cold and had to come back inside, then we would turn out every light except the fire and Christmas tree and just sit there together until we went to bed," Hermione answered as she remembered all the times she and Ginny would share a blanket on the porch, and remembering the stories Bill and Charlie would tell about Egypt and Dragons.

"That sounds wonderful, Pip. I know it won't be the same, but I can make you some hot chocolate. Arthur says my hot chocolate is so good it will drive away all the terrible things and fill you up with happiness and cheer," Molly said as she put an arm around her sister and pulled her closer to her. "And if it starts snowing tonight, you and I can sit on the porch together. Maybe we'll let the twins join us if they're nice."

Hermione smiled. She could tell her sister was trying to make her feel better. Little did she know it was the same hot chocolate that Arthur loved that Hermione had been talking about. "I would like that, Lolly."

"Okay then. Let's go," Molly said as she stood up and held out a hand to help Hermione up.

They did everything that Hermione had mentioned to Molly; they let the twins join them on the porch that night to watch the snowfall. All four Prewett children ended up being wrapped up in a quilt that Gideon had enlarged to fit around them all. The love the family had for each other was evident to anyone who saw them that day.

When Hermione went to sleep that night she had a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, come and check out Shrieking Shack Society on Facebook. It is a page all about the love of the Marauders!

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time lots of love from the bookworm!!


End file.
